


What are the Odds?

by electric016



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric016/pseuds/electric016
Summary: Seven owns a coffee shop and Lotus runs a tea house. It's only a matter of time before they fall in love, right? Their regulars decide to put some money on it.





	What are the Odds?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the 2018 Zecret Santa gift exchange for hawaiianteeshirtdad who asked for the prompt: Coffee shop/ tea shop au where Lotus and Seven have rival shops (Lotus has the tea shop, Seven has the coffee shop). Everyone working at both shops hold bets as to when they’ll just admit they like each other or at least become friends.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :D

It was Akane's idea to make it a game.

It was Aoi's idea to get money involved.

Either way, everyone knew that the Kurashiki siblings were highly responsible for the reason they were all so invested in the love life of a certain coffee shop owner.

Their little group were regulars at Lucky Seven's, a coffee shop owned by a large imposing man who seemed to have no other name than simply "Seven." (There was a separate pool going on whether or not Seven was Yakuza or an undercover agent of some kind--The jury was still out on that one).

"It's sweet how much they like each other," Akane had said one day, gazing fondly at the woman standing at the register and arguing loudly with Seven.

"How do you figure?" Aoi asked following Akane's gaze.

"Come on, Aoi, they flirt every time she's in here."

"It sounds more like shouting to me," Aoi responded, fishing for a piece of earwax with his pinky finger.

"No, I'm with Akane," Junpei added in, taking a sip of his black coffee. "They're definitely flirting."

At this, Aoi sat up a little straighter, focusing in on the conversation happening at the counter.

"If you can't keep an orchid alive, it's because you're over-watering it." The woman was explaining as if she were speaking to a child.

"I'm not over watering it! I'm using the ice cube trick. The ice cube trick that you, recommended to me!"

"Well, maybe your ice cubes are too big."

Generally Aoi would not have automatically assumed that a conversation about caring for a flower was flirting, but in this case... There was just something about the way the woman leaned on the counter and they way that they held eye contact longer than warranted. It seemed that Akane was right, as usual.

"Okay," Aoi said, turning back to the group,"You're right. They're definitely flirting."

\--

And that might have been the end of it, except once it had been brought to Aoi's attention, he couldn't help but notice how often Seven and the woman seemed to flirt with each other.

They must have had similar work schedules because she was in there everyday at about the same time they were.

"I asked Seven," Junpei said, noticing that Aoi's gaze had drifted once again towards the dark-haired woman leaning against the counter.

"About her?"

"Yeah, I asked if she was his girlfriend."

"And?"

Junpei grimaced, "He very loudly told me she wasn't."

"We did find out who she is though," Akane added. "Her name's Hazuki Kashiwabara, but everyone calls her Lotus. She owns the tea shop across the street. You know, the Golden Lotus?"

Aoi hummed an affirmative. He did know the place, and now that she pointed it out, he could totally see it. The place had the same aesthetic as her: ornate but elegant with a tendency towards greens and golds. Plus she totally did seem like the kind of person who would name a tea house after herself. He supposed in that way it made her a perfect match for Seven.

"Do you know how long this has been going on?"

"No idea, we're lucky we got that much," Junpei said with a sigh.

"Are you guys gossiping about me again?" The three looked up to see their favorite pink haired barista.

"Clover, why do you always assume we're gossiping about you?" Aoi asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because I'm the only thing here worth gossiping about. Duh."

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Akane thoughtfully, "You usually have the best gossip, and it's never about yourself."

"Well, that's true I suppose," Clover agreed.

"It usually is," Junpei said, "actually, maybe you've got some insider info on this one."

Clover looked intrigued. "What's on your minds?"

"You know that woman who comes in here all the time, Lotus, from the tea house across the street?"

"Oh, you mean Seven's love interest?" Clover responded with a sly grin.

"Yes! That's the one! But Seven says they're not involved."

"Well," Clover started thoughtfully, "Not yet they aren't."

"What do you mean?" Junpei asked.

"I mean, like, it's only a matter of time isn't it? It's so obvious they're into each other."

Akane hummed thoughtfully.

"What is it?" said Junpei, "You're scheming. I can tell you're scheming."

"I wouldn't say scheming, but it's like Clover says, it's really only a matter of time isn't it?"

Junpei shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'd say so."

Akane turned to Clover. "Clover, if you were to guess, how long do you think it would take them to get together."

"Let's see. I mean she's been coming in here for like 2 months now. So, I'd give them another 2."

Akane turned to a blank page in her spiral bound notebook. "Okay, so 2 months from today puts us at November 16th. Junpei any thoughts?"

"I'm not sure. Seven's pretty stubborn. I'd give him 6 months to get into any relationship, so let's go with January."

"Junpei's down for January 16th. Aoi?"

"Akane, if you're starting a pool for this, I'm not getting involved unless we're putting money on it."

"Aw, come on Aoi, it's just for fun!"

"And think how much more fun it'll be if I can not only be right, but get some extra spending money on it. I've got my eyes on a new pair of boots, and I'd greatly appreciate your help in going in for them."

"What kind of money are we talking?" asked Clover.

Aoi scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Well, I was thinking we can each put $10 down, and then whoever's closest without going over gets the pool."

"Ugh, I don't want to put money on this, Aoi," Junpei whined.

"Why? Scared you'll lose?"

"Yes! Akane is ungodly at this kind of crap. I'd rather just hang on to my ten dollars, thanks."

"Don't be a baby, Junpei. How about I bet you $10 that Akane loses, that way you'll break even."

"Fine."

"Cool, in that case I want January 1st. Seven strikes me as the kind of guy who'll use a holiday as an excuse to make the first move."

"Excellent! And I'll take December 27th."

"Why?"

Akane shrugged. "I just have a good feeling about it."

\--

November 16th was rapidly approaching. The feeling of anticipation from the group was electric. If Seven and Lotus got together at this point, the prize was all Clover's.

"Come ooooon," Clover whined as Lotus walked through the door for her morning Americano. "They've got to be close to giving in? How can they stand the tension?"

"They might not even realize the tension's there," said Clover's brother, Light, who was enjoying a latte while his sister worked.

"The tension’s palpable! How can they not feel it?"

"You do have a point. But quite often people are oblivious to their own feelings and emotions."

"Lotus created a Twitter bot to post tea recommendations at Seven's account every time he promotes his coffee shop."

"She may just think it's all a bit of harmless teasing."

"I don't know. She's a smart lady, I think she knows exactly what she's doing."

Light shrugged.

"Are you sure you don't want in on the bet?"

"Absolutely not. I am not throwing my money away on a childish bet."

"Suit yourself."

\--

Later that day, when Junpei, Akane, and Aoi came in, Clover was just getting off her her shift.

"Hey Clover," Junpei said, "Would you like to join us for a coffee?"

"Yeah alright," Clover said, "My brother's here though. Do you mind if he joins us?"

"The more the merrier!" said Akane.

"Any updates on Operation Missing Petal?"

“On what?” Clover asked.

“Y’know? A Lotus with seven petals would be missing a petal? We’re betting on Seven and Louts? It’s a cool code name.” Explained Aoi.

"Oh yeah! I meant to text you! They totally kissed this morning."

"What!?" Junpei and Aoi chorused.

"Yeah, it was totally romantic, he gave her a flower and everything!"

"You're joking!"

"Oh, Clover, stop winding them up. It's not becoming to lie about such things," Light said from where he was seated beside her.

"You're no fun, big brother."

"You little shit," Aoi spat, "you totally had me going for a second!"

"Heh heh," Clover laughed sheepishly, "well it was worth a shot."

"Don't worry about it," Akane said with a smile, "You're a terrible liar, Clover."

"So nothing new." Junpei reiterated, "That means, Light could join in if he wanted to. How about it, Light? Want a piece of the action?"

"No, thank you."

"Yeah, Light's no fun. He says that taking bets is 'childish' and 'a waste of my money.'" Clover replied making exaggerated finger quotes.

"Only if you lose," Aoi said folding his arms and scowling.

Light shrugged, "If I refrain from participating I won't lose. And besides, it's none of my business what my sister's boss does in his personal time."

The group was spared a biting comeback from Aoi by a young girl about their age who approached the table.

"Um, excuse me, I couldn't help overhear. You guys have a bet going on about the owner here?"

"What's it to you?" Aoi snapped, still bristled.

"Please ignore my brother, we do in fact have a bet going on."

"No kidding. May I ask what it's about?" The girl had long black hair that was pulled into a low side ponytail. She wore jeans and a green spaghetti strap tunic top with a white t-shirt underneath. Aoi's immediate impression was that she looked familiar to him.

"Well," Junpei answered looking a bit sheepish, "You see, there's this woman that comes in here everyday and she is always flirting with Seven, the guy who owns the place. And we've got a pool going on when they're finally going to get together.”

A grin spread across the girl’s face. “Seriously? Oh man that’s awesome!”

“Yeah,” Junpei agreed looking nervously around at the rest of his table.

“Oh, but no you see, that woman is my mom. I’m Ennea Kashiwabara. I work across the street at the Golden Lotus.”

“Oh, um,” Junpei said awkwardly.

“No, wait, it’s fine! It’s just funny because we have the same bet going on across the street!”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, some of us have a pool going over there. Seven comes in almost everyday for a cup of tea. I’m not even sure he likes tea, but the way we see it it’s only a matter of time before one of them finally makes the move. My money’s on December 22nd, and it’ll be Mom who makes the first move.”

“Mom?”

“Oh yeah, she’s my mom!” Ennea confirmed, grinning.

“No kidding.” Aoi said leaning back in his chair. “She is single though, right? Otherwise that changes the parameters of the bet.”

“She’s definitely single...but hopefully only until December 22nd.”

“Glad to hear it. Though I think you’ll find they’ll be getting together on January 1st.”

“Do you want to put money on it.”

“You read my mind. What do you think? Should we combine the pool at Lucky Seven’s with the pool at the Golden Lotus?”

“I think that can be arranged. Let me run it by my sister just to make sure though.”

\--

“It’s kind of cute that they think they’re being so sneaky,” Seven said to Lotus one evening. She had left the teahouse in the care of the girls, and was helping him close up shop. And by helping him she was mostly watching and providing helpful suggestions on what he still needed to do.

“Yes,” Lotus said from her perch on the counter. “ I mean, your group I can buy, but my girls should know better.”

Seven snorted. “Akane’s got a good head on her shoulders, but there was no hope for those boys.”

“And I must say, it was quite a surprise that they managed to combine pools.”

“Yeah, that worked out well for us. Makes it a bit easier to keep track of.” Seven paused wiping down the counter. “Speaking of, did you get a hold of the list?”

“Yup! Ennea left it by the register on Monday. I managed to snap a pic on my phone before anyone noticed.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from a devious woman such as yourself.”

“Excuse me. I prefer to think of it as intelligence.”

“I’m not stopping you from thinking of it as you like.”

She shoved his shoulder.

“Do you want me to share or not?”

“Yes, yes,” Seven said waving his hand dismissively, “No need to get your panties in a twist.”

Lotus pointedly ignored him, pulling out her phone. Seven leaned in beside her to read over her shoulder.

“Well, Clover’s already out. She had money on November.”

“I mean, technically that makes her the closest.”

“It only counts when they think it counts,” Lotus said with a grin.

“I suppose. Who's coming up next?”

“Ennea’s up next, then Akane, then Aoi, Junpei’s in the middle of January, and, oh, bless Nona, she’s got us down for February 14th.”

“Is it just your girls from your side, then?”

“No, there’s a couple more but they’re either out, or yikes, March. I’m not keeping this charade up until March. I don’t care how riled up we get them.”

“Yeah. No kidding. So who’s right?”

“Oh Ennea for sure. Three days before Christmas? That will give her plenty of time to get me a nice present with the winnings.”

“Have I told you recently that you’re a devious woman?” Seven asked leaning in close and pecking her on the cheek.

Lotus wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

“I told you before,” she said, “I prefer intelligent.” 


End file.
